borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Melee Weapons
I made a post about this way, way back but I'm going try it again, although I can imagine it's been beaten to death. The idea is nothing crazy. Just melee weapons. There are only 3 stats I can think of that would be relevant with such weapons, and they are: Fire Rate, Damage, and Elemental Multiplier. Fire Rate would relate to how rapidly you can swing the weapon. Damage would relate to how much damage the weapon does. For balance, these should work off each other. By that I mean, a high fire rate melee weapon should come with lower damage and a high damage melee weapon should come with lower fire rate. Elemental Multiplier relates to the elemental power of the weapon. Be it, explosive, fire, corrosive, or electrical and how many times (x1, x2, x3, x4). The place I really see this idea winning is in visuals. Yes, you only see the melee weapon when you swing, but I think it couldn't hurt to add weapons to this section of the game. There are so many possibilites when it comes to melee weapons. Dual Wield Swords, Boxing Gloves, UFC gloves, etc. Not only that, but imagine how you could tie in the elemental ability of the weapon with how it looks? You could have a sword made completely of lightening, or hammer that glows green. Weapon names I'm not even going to get into, because Borderlands would come up with the best names for the weapons (Probably making some witty/comical reference at the same time). Anyways, that's about it. Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment if this interests you in any way. HanzBejinker 18:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) An interesting challenge I see in melee weapons is making them fit into the random item generation system of the game. In other words, breaking them into components so that any given item is made of many different randomly selected parts in the same manner as the current roster of firearms. 18:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well why not do exactly that? Break them into components. Mordecai could have the blade as 2 or 3 parts, and the handle as 2 or 3 parts (I say 2 or 3 for the possibility of visual differences). Brick, and Roland's weapons could work the same way. HanzBejinker 17:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Although pure melee weapons are intreguing, im not sure they would work in an fps. Bows and crossbows, i think could work though. I wouldnt mind seeing fire, explosive, electric or acid arrows fly thur the air. I dont know, just an idea.Veggienater 18:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I think melee weapons could work Quite well. Maybe not in alot of FPS's, but definitely in borderlands. A decent shield (and movement) keeps you alive long enough to run right up to enemies/opponents, and slash/stab them with a powerful short-ranged weapon. I think there is definitely enough people who would enjoy using this to warrant it's inclusion. As for how it would work, I think HanzBejinker had it right with the fire rate being how fast you swing (and, of course, balancing speed and power), and power numbers would probably be somewhat high (depending on the quality of the weapon), to balance how close you have to get to use them. Each melee weapon would also have a %number added to their melee (like bladed guns). This number would also depend on the quality of the weapon, whether it be a weak dull shank, or a sharpened katana. Elemental effects could definitely come into play, and work just like they do with guns -no need to change the system at all. For attacks/animations, "fire(shoot)" would be a horizontal slash, similar to a melee attack from a bladed repeater pistol. And the melee attack button would make the weapon stab. The only issue here, I realize, is the lack of elemental effect the stab would cause with the current weapon system. Though, with some character's ability to stun with melee attacks, this may work out (for Them, at least). Also, this set-up kinda' makes the aim button useless. Without, again, changing the current system (another melee attack would be cool for combos, but...) aim may just bring the weapon up, and the player looks down the length of the blade, as they would a non-scoped gun. Anyway, just some thoughts to easily bring melee weapons into the game (as another weapon type) with the least amount of effort on the developer's part. Some people wouldn't give a damn, but there's more than a few of us who would think it Awesome. Spyrl The left trigger could be a block or sorts and depending on lvl and quality is the % that block works and how much damage is done ( works for incoming melee and bullet damage) Soulhunter2008 (talk) 22:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd definitely like to see this too, maybe it could mean Athena as a playable character... :D 21:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It's a nice idea but something big like this would require another DLC, and they aren't making any more... 03:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) It would require more than just a DLC IMO. It would require a sequel. 04:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC)